


Dean Learns A Lesson

by professor_hartwin



Category: Supernatural
Genre: BDSM, Established Relationship, Jealousy, Lesson, M/M, Spanking, Top!Sam, bottom!Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-29
Updated: 2013-11-29
Packaged: 2018-01-02 23:22:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1062880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/professor_hartwin/pseuds/professor_hartwin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam didn't get jealous...not usually anyway.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dean Learns A Lesson

**Author's Note:**

> Not very graphic. Just some smut.

Sam didn’t get jealous…not usually anyway. Dean was a flirt by nature, and since they became lovers a little under a year ago, Sam had become use to his casual flirting with small town waitresses and slutty barflies. He knew that, no matter how much of a show Dean put on, that he would be coming home with Sam. But tonight, Sam felt that little green monster tugging away at him while Dean hustled pool at the dive bar across from the motel they were staying at. Sam hadn’t felt much like playing tonight, so Dean had found another partner. A tall, slightly muscular man, with short brown hair and a 5’o-clock shadow. Sam watched as they laughed, the man clapping Dean on the shoulder every so often, noticing the way Dean smiled at him with the same little smirk he used to flirt with women. Sam held his tongue though, until the man leaned over Dean and helped him to line up a shot, pressing his groin against Dean’s ass. No one touches what’s mine, Sam thought, and slammed his beer down onto the bar. Dean had moved to the opposite side of the table, back towards Sam. Sam moved up behind is brother, grinding his erection into him and wrapping his arms around his waist. “It’s time to go, Dean,” he whispered against Dean’s ear, tongue flicking out to caress the shell of it. “Come on Sammy,” Dean drawled, “Game’s just started and Josh and I are a great team.” Dean nodded his head towards the man that had been touching Sam’s lover just moments ago. Sam tightened his grip on Dean, “No Dean. We’re leaving. NOW.”   
The walk back to the motel was quiet, and Dean was confused. Sam seemed angry but he wasn’t sure as to why. Sam walked a few paces ahead of Dean, and when they reached the room door, Sam turned around and slammed Dean into it. “You have 2 minutes to get inside, get naked and get on the fucking bed. Understood?” Dean nodded, nervous and aroused by this demanding side of his little brother. Dean walked cautiously into the room and began to undress, climbing onto the bed when he was fully nude, and erection almost flat against his stomach. Dean’s cock gave a little twitch when Sam slammed the door shut, and began to pull off his shirt. “Get on hands and knees, Dean.” Dean did as he was told, loving seeing this side of his lover. “Sam,” Dean asked quietly, “what is this about?” Dean heard the crack of Sam’s belt on his ass before he felt it. “You think you can just fuck around and touch other men, Dean? Well no, you’re mine, big bro. And I’m going to remind you of that.”


End file.
